Mateja Seal
by IceCreamFan
Summary: Rated T just in case. Lydia has a sister, YES a sister! She may be loony, silly, annoying, and gets on people's nerves AKA Lydia's. And so what if she doesn't have green eyes and looks a thing like her! It's the love that counts! RavenxOC LydiaxEdgar!
1. Traveling with a Fairy Doctor

_Wow chapter two came by really quick don't you think so? I forgot to put in time breakers so maybe someone out there is a little confused, so this is my late apology..._

I'M SORRY!

_Anyway, I sort of left a cliff hanger on this chapter. You may now 'boo' at this cruel author. Reviews are much apreciated, but I don't like hate mail. My very own _original _time breaker is_ =D _so pay attention or else you will get confused just like what I do most of the time (let's just hope that none of it is cut)!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hakushaku to Yousei, the characters in it, or the plot about Lydia finding the sword and whatever happens next, but i do own Jennie._**

**

* * *

****Chapter One: Traveling with a Fairy Doctor**

In the outskirts of Edinburgh Scotland, a young boy stops and asks his mother, "Do fairies really exist?"

"They are just a fairytale, how can they possibly be real?" replies his mother. She lightly tugged at her son's arm to make him walk again.

"No! They're real!" says the 17 year old redheaded girl known as my sister, Lydia Carlton, popping up from the bushes and catching small leaves on her back. The mother stepped back and surprise distorted her motherly face. The little boy, although scared, was looking at Lydia wide-eyed. "Even though you can't see them, fairies are real!" Lydia tilted her head to the side and raised her left hand in the air with her index finger pointing. "If you leave a glass of milk on the window sill before you go to sleep, brownies will come to visit!" In the middle of explaining she closed her eyes and because of that she saw nothing in front of her when she opened them. The mother and son already walked past her. It's kind of comical if you look at it in a different light.

"Lydia, it's useless." Nico said, high on a branch on the tree I was hiding behind. Lydia gasped and turned towards us. "No matter how many times you tell them people who can't see fairies never will." Nico lay in a lying position with his head resting on his hand. "Even if they were to be kicked by a fairy, disbelievers would just think it was their imagination. Just take it easy."

I took one side-step out of my hiding spot and said, "But what you said on brownies was really believable, Lydia!" I said with a thumb up. I walked over to the back of her and brushed a couple of the leaves from her back

"Thank you," Lydia smiled sweetly at me as she said that. I don't know if it's because I got some leaves out of her or my encouragement, I hope it's the latter. I gave a happy nod back to her. Lydia faced towards Nico and said, "Say, Nico… Do you think there's any way to get people to understand what a fairy doctor's job is?" She looked a little frustrated and glum and I thought what I said cheered her up a little.

"I'm afraid I can't help you there," replied Nico. He got up to prepare to jump down the tree, and when he did he landed on the blue-green shades of the grass then got up on his hind legs. "The age where people seek wisdom from fairy doctors to solve their fairy problems are over." He walked over to where Lydia is.

"But, it's not like fairies have vanished." Lydia protested. I smiled to myself, sat on the grass and listened. It's not like I can't see fairies, which I can but even Lydia doesn't know. And I'm way more comfortable talking, but it's more interesting watching them talk, Nico especially. My mind finally wandered off when I saw the mailman. "They're right beside people doing both good or bad things." Nico flinched. "They just can't be seen." Lydia still hasn't noticed.

The mailman looked like he was going to freak out, but then he calmed himself down and said, "Excuse me." Lydia startled and looked towards the mailman. "There's mail for you." His eyes and smile were big, which even you can probably tell that he's finding Lydia a little crazy. I don't like this guy.

Lydia gasped. "I'm not alone." She tried to explain herself. "I was talking to the cat over there." She pointed at where Nico _should_ have been. He already disappeared before he could get caught. And note that her back was facing me so it was doubtless that Lydia was going to explain by using Nico instead of me. "Not a real cat, but a fairy cat-" an exchange of glances and both of them had a few awkward laughs.

Now it's time for me to kick in. I hurriedly pulled myself off the ground and walked up towards my sister. "Gee, Nico has been such a bad cat lately. Even though you scolded him he just ran off like a fairy!" I said with fake frustration. The mailman nodded understandingly and Lydia heaved a sigh of relief, but new trouble came. A couple of brownies were playing with the mailman's bag.

"Hey, what are you guys doing!" Lydia said as if she was a mother scolding a child.

Not one second later I said, "Your bag!" I pointed my finger at it, eyes wide and with a blunt expression.

The brownies ran, leaving many letters flying out of it. The mailman gasped, I _tried_ to stifle a laugh. To normal eyes, it would have looked like a freaky magic show.

"I'm sorry! Brownies loves playing tricks on people." Lydia said as the mailman quickly shoved his letters in his bag. He smiled nervously at her, handed me the letter, and ran off. Lydia watched him go, sadly. The wind blew, causing Lydia to be even cuter than she was before.

"Don't get depressed just because the new postman ran away again," Nico said, automatically appearing on the fence. Nico, you ruined the moment.

I nodded, agreeing. "And you didn't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault when the brownies blew the some letters to the ground."

She turned towards us. "It's your guys' fault," she frowned. How is it my fault? I playfully faked exasperation but Lydia ignored it and picked up the letter from my hands and read it.

"Jennie, Nico! It's a postcard from father!" she exclaimed happily. "He's inviting us to London!"

"You're going? London is a dangerous place," he said slyly.

"That's true," Lydia said thoughtfully. "But, even if I do meet a robber, I don't have much money, anyway."

"You got that right." Both of them laughed.

I joined in weakly. "And you have me to protect you!" I put an arm around Lydia and looked at the postcard. Something was missing in there- I frowned.

"Something wrong?" Lydia said, catching my negative glance at the postcard.

I used my right hand to cup around my chin, as I usually do when I am thinking. I lifted up the postcard from Lydia's hands and replied, "It's just that this postcard is addressed to you, Lydia." I held it up to the sun and squinted at it.

"Huh?" Lydia grabbed it from my hands and reread it. "Don't worry, he probably just means the both of us." She patted my back, roughly.

"It's not that I'm worried…" I trailed off. "Anyway, when do we leave?"

"Umm…" Lydia put a finger on her chin, sometimes _her_ way of thinking. "I think dad already reserved the tickets. I'll go get it, and would you pack up for yourself and me?"

I playfully saluted and shouted, "Roger!" Lydia smiled while rolling her eyes, Nico just rolled his eyes.

=D

We left the next morning in a rush, Lydia being extra careful if we left anything running in the house. Then Lydia locked the house and put the closed sign on top of the sign that says 'fairy doctor'. Lydia's smiling face quickly distorted into panic. "We must hurry if we're going to make it to the ship on time!" She pulled my hand and ran, with one hand on her suitcase that held a dress, a nightgown, some money, a book, and a toothbrush, and the other tightly holding mine.

"Wait, Lydia! Don't be in such a rush!" I shouted, my breath already coming in faster. I need to go out more. Her pink and red dress ruffled furiously as we ran, and my brown one as well. My own suitcase, that held an extra dress, a nightgown, a toothbrush, and my small backpack which holds a whole mess of things. Finding out that it didn't hold up well, I cast a spell on my suitcase to make the capacity infinite.

Nico jumped on my shoulder and he almost slipped. "That's right," he said. "Next thing you know it, you'll trip!"

Lydia turned her head around to look at us while running, "Don't be sil-AH!" She tripped on an incoming rock. Nico jumped off of my shoulder as I quickly pulled on Lydia's arm and put my right arm across her stomach. I prevented her from falling, but I think I just knocked the wind out of her . She gasped and leaned forward, putting her hands on her knees. She looked at me weakly and said, "Thank you, Jennie."

I let go of her arm and stomach and smiled. "No problem!" I exclaimed. I crouched down to eye lever with her. "Did you get hurt?" I asked.

She shook her head and grinned. "I'm alright!" She grabbed hold of my hand again. "Now, if we just stand here all day then we will miss our ship!" We started running, with me leading the way.

It only took us a few minutes to get to the dock. "Which one is our ship?" I asked Lydia.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Jennie, you should wear your gloves, it's getting a little cold today." I did as I was told.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Carlton?" I looked towards the speaker he had brown hair, much like my own but mine is a little lighter and has black streaks, he wore a black coat and a silk gray vest with a white shirt underneath. A black bow held together the collar of his white shirt. He tipped his black felt hat and said, "Hello, nice to meet you. Up unto now, I looked after your father. My name is Huskley, I'm specially here to pick you up."

"Eh? Did father ask for you to come especially for us?" Lydia asked, astonished.

"I don't mind." He replied. "I originally had to come to this area for university matters…" Suspicious, he seems suspicious. "May I ask whom you are?" he inquired, indicating at me.

"My name is Jennie Carlton, Lydia's younger sister," I answered with a fake grin. He grinned back but I could see a faint shadow of surprise.

"Thanks Mr. Huskley. We are in your care!" Lydia said. "But… you seem to be very sure that I'm a Carlton, eh?" She meant her, because it seems Mr. Huskley doesn't even know who the heck I am!

"It's easy to attract attention for… two ladies traveling alone, eh? And added to that… your rusty-colored hair… Though I heard otherwise that it's red," he replied. That's it this guy is deemed wheat! I shall now call you Mister Wheat!

I looked over at Lydia, she smiled, but it was more like a pathetic, glum smile. She cutely pouted and took a lock of her hair to examine. I patted her shoulder and whispered to her, "Your hair is way to light to call it rust! Mister Wheat is just color blind!" She smiled and gave me her thanks before realizing I just called him 'Mister Wheat'. I walked ahead before she could scold me.

=D

After finally reaching the room we were staying in the ship, I quickly covered my face with sheets of the bed I claimed my own. "Nico, what are you going to do if Huskley comes back?" Lydia scolded. Indeed, if it was my first time seeing a talking cat, then I would have freaked out if I saw Nico sitting on a chair, reading a newspaper. Good thing I'm over it.

"Humph! I'm sick of pretending to be a normal cat!" complained Nico. "Besides, he was rather rude to a lady such as you. 'I knew it was you right away, Lydia, because of your rust-colored hair.'" Nico seemed pretty fed up with that.

Lydia softened her glare, picked up a part of her locks and looked at it. "It's okay. It's just my hair color. It's true after all."

I frowned. "Your hair color is more lighter then rust! And who cares what Mister Wheat thinks about anyway!" I sat up and folded my arms. "Lydia is very beautiful!"

"Mister Wheat? His hair is not even light brown, Jennie!" Lydia sighed. "And it's rude to call people nicknames…" Lydia looked off into space.

The atmosphere changed. Lydia, omitting an aura of low spirits and me seething with rage for Mister Wheat. Changing the subject, Nico pretended to be really interested in the newspaper heading. "A larcenist, who stole a great sum of money, is on the loose in London! He's a German accused of murdering a hundred people and committing a serial larceny in America. In his early twenties, blond, oh and ash mauve eyes."

Thud, thud, thud.

"Hey, Nico. Mr. Huskley is coming." Lydia whispered. Nico sighed, poor Nico.

The door opened and out came walking Mister Wheat. "Sorry to have kept you, Miss Carlton," he said. "I'll show you to the room Professor has prepared for you."

"But, this room is fine." Lydia said. I nodded.

"I already messed up the bed too," I said with no shame at all. I patted the bed I was sitting on nonchalantly.

He took Lydia's suitcase that was on the ground, "Really-," Lydia said.

"We are setting sail soon." He interrupted. Lydia silently agreed while Nico crawled towards Lydia and meowed. Why did his answer sound so suspicious?

I grabbed hold of my own suitcase and followed closely behind Lydia as Mister Wheat led the way. We went down the hallway and turned right, made a left, turned right again, went straight down, and finally reached our room.

"What's gotten into father?" exclaimed Lydia once we were alone in our room. Indeed, the room had white walls, two identical pure white beds, a desk and wardrobe on the left, and a perfect view of the ocean complete with pink curtains straight ahead of us. One side of the curtains was tied up, the other wasn't. I decided not to pay too much attention to that. A small table with two chairs was near the second bed. A few paintings hung on the wall. "What an expensive looking room." I nodded my head in agreement. "He'd normally invest his money into his research, right away." I walked towards the nearest bed and lay comfortably in its sheets.

"Well, whatever," Nico said. He examined the room, not moving just quite yet. He stretched and put two of his hands behind his little head.

"You're not suspicious, Nico?" I asked through blanket sheets. My eyes started getting heavy.

He shrugged. "Since the professor prepared it for us…" I didn't get to hear much after that. I was too preoccupied with soft blankets and sleep.

=D

The door suddenly opened, rudely awakening me. I opened my eyes groggily and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Sorry to bother you, Miss Carlton," said Mister Wheat. Now I just realized that a whole bunch of men were in the room and no Lydia or Nico in sight. "We heard that there was a pervert in this room and came to check it out."

"A what? I didn't hear anything!" but that's just a lie because I was sleeping. "Anyway, where's my sister?"

"They're escaping!" shouted a black hair guy at the door. I grabbed my suitcase and tried making a run through the door, but Mister Wheat held me down.

"The one who is the pervert is you!" I screamed. I kicked him in the ribs, making him choke. A whole bunch of people made a tried to make a grab for me once I entered the hallway, but I easily slipped past them until…

**BANG!**


	2. Useful Spells For a Captive

_Finally Chapter two is out! I need to thank _Berry nYaPpY Rui _for reviewing. I'm so glad that finally someone reviewed! And to tell you the truth I though that no one liked my story. So if you really like this story, I suggest you should review for my sake! Now I'm updating chapters at least two weeks tops! But hey, don't complain. At least it's not like i update every month so this is a start for my procrastination. Anyway, on chapter one, i used a couple of scenes from the manga and the anime, but this part is purely me. So if Mister Wheat, AKA Huskly, sounds a little bit OOC I apologize._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hakushaku to Yousei, but I own Jennie, the spells mentioned, and what happens in this part of the chapter._**

**_______________________________________________**

**Chapter Two: Useful Spells For a Captive**

Mister Wheat stared at me. I _glared_ back. I sighed, rubbing my temples. I closed my eyes and pointed a random spot on the map. "And it's here!" I exclaimed. Where I pointed was Antarctica.

"Don't shit with me!" Mister Wheat yelled. And his true colors finally appear! "I told you to find the place where the Sword of Merrow is located!"

I sighed frustratingly. "I-don't-need-to-use-the-bathroom!" I shouted back. At that, Mister Wheat slapped me.

"Aren't you that fairy doctor's sister?" he shrieked, which was kind of funny because he has one of those _man_ voices. I tried desperately to halt the growing smile on my lips. He started pacing around the small wooden table that held the map I was pointing at. The room surrounding the small table and us used to be a comfortable place, it was the place Lydia and I used to stay at before this Wheat Brain captured me over here!

I growled at him, "That's why I've been telling you it's at Antarctica!" having said this I threw my hands in the air to create _dramatic_ effect.

With a scowl, Mister Wheat grabbed my left arm painfully and pinned me to the nearest wall. The chair I sat on was still bouncing on the ground from the sudden movement. I looked up at him and almost snarled. Not only is he holding my weak side, the one where I was happily _shot_ from, but also I could definitely feel his breath blowing on my face. Just one little step closer and I would be obliged to kick him in his family's jewel.

He smirked at me then pulled away. "You should hurry up and get your wound checked on. It's opening again. We don't want our precious hostage to die on us, right?" Mister Wheat began walking towards the door.

"That's a good idea except you don't even know where Lydia is!" I yelled at him. The gravity between my two eyebrows grew as the upper part of my mouth lifted, showing a full-fledged snarl.

"Oh, we have our ways," he said before slamming the door, loudly. An easy indication that he doesn't. I frowned and tried at the door. It didn't budge it was locked.

With a sigh I slipped off my brown dress and gingerly removed my reddening bandages. I didn't need a mirror to see the how grossly swollen it looked. Not to mention the fact that instead of purple its looking a little green. I know I'm perfectly healthy so I know I'm not rotting but why green? And what's with that white stuff over there? Is this suppose to look like when I have a gunshot wound?

Wow, aren't I hopeless. Just where is Lydia when I need her?

"Ouch!" I screamed unnecessarily and continued wrapping my arm with fresh new white bandages. I put on a light purple dress with a little black lining the edges. It was a plain and simple dress, but I liked it since it reminded me of home. Lydia always wanted me to throw it away since it showed my ankles, however I still liked it ever since my birthday three years ago…

I tied my hair in a ponytail with a black ribbon and packed my things. Once I was ready I took the map that was lying on the desk; pick locked my door open, and headed towards Mister Wheat's room. I banged the door three times repetitively and kicked the door open. Mister Wheat looked like he was having a nice cup of tea alone in his room until I showed up and scared the hell out of him.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" he asked irritatingly. What, he doesn't ask me about how I got out of my room?

"Haven't you heard me knocking?" I retorted with the same level of annoyance. I walked up to his table and shoved the map to his face. "We're going here," I said pulling the map back, circling the train station miles from here and shoving it back to him. I then took a seat and slouched on it, dropping my things by my side.

"Did you forget Miss Carlton that I hold your life in my hands?" he shrieked. This guy has a high voice for a male adult.

I folded my arms back to my head and continued slouching. "Yes, but aren't _I _the valuable hostage here?" I said with a mimicking voice. "Also as the fairy doctor's sister, I have picked up some things about it. Including the Sword of Merrow."

Mister Wheat stood up from his chairing and pounded his palms on the table just as his chair fell off. "Really?" he said surprised. Aren't I a good liar?

"Oh yes," I lied some more. "After all I am the sister of the great Lydia Carlton!" that one wasn't.

"Then we should change course immediately!" he said and took off with out a goodbye. A small click came up after the door slamming. Just what is with him and locking doors? And slamming them?

I began to stand up from my chair and grabbed a plastic bag from my luggage. I began rummaging through his drawers and what did I see? Pistols. I took that out and removed its bullets and put it into the bag. Next I placed it back and started searching for more. Always doing it carefully and quietly enough so I could hear what was happening outside of the room, Mister Wheat yelling at someone whom happened to eat his lunch. Pathetic isn't it? I was the one who ate it!

I made sure to look under the beds and tables and ran my hands through the walls in case there was any other hidden compartments that held any other guns… or anything worth of value.

I yawned and put the bag semi filled with bullets in my luggage and sat slouching on the chair again. The door opened in seconds and Mister Wheat came in looking at me suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He says that after locking me in?

"Taking a nap before you came here and ruined my nice dream," I said nonchalantly.

He growled and rolled his eyes at me. "If you are going to sleep, it best be in your own room," he said.

"Whatever," I said with the same tone of voice and walked out with my luggage in my hand. I walked into my room and looked outside my window. A click sounded at the door. It's so dark that I couldn't even see what was in front of me if I put my hand outside. "Perfect," I said mischievously. "And him locking my door will give me the perfect alibi in case something happens.

I put on a pair of white gloves, tightened my ponytail, pulled out my bag of bullets, and turned off the lights. I walked towards the door and listened. Nothing. I pick locked it and stepped out and closed it, locking it just in case. I walked towards the place where I know where all of Mister Wheat's men were sleeping. I happened to notice the hall lights were on, so a little tampering fixed that. I tried the door, but it wouldn't budge. So I decided to knock.

"Hello?" said one sleepy thug. He squinted to his eyes at the dark, but couldn't see anything. I sneaked in from between his legs and entered the dark room where I could hear coughing, snoring, and anything else that happens when you sleep. I hid under a nearby bed as the door closed. When I was sure that everybody was now sleeping I got out and made way to the drawers and closets. Searching blindly through the dark I felt something hard and pulled it out. I felt all around it and it turned out to be a gun so I emptied it and put the bullets in the bag.

The sound made a clang, but I only heard shuffles and muffles. I continued on being extra careful this time. It only took me a couple of minutes to finish everything in the room. Now here is the hard part. Back home, I read in books of people putting their guns under their pillow and bringing them with them when they sleep…

…Let's try a spell that will give them a more heavy slumber.

I slowly tiptoed towards the middle of the room. Spreading my arms out I whispered, "**Zrastox**!" The room glowed to a dim blue and then faded out. The only thing that changed was that the snoring grew louder. I let out an evil snicker then continued on with my searching.

Finally I exited the room after carelessly dropping the last bullets and returned to my prison-room. I locked the door and nodded off to sleep without changing into a nightgown. Just wait for me Lydia, I'm coming!

=D

"Wake up!" Mister said as he slammed at my door. "It's almost time to go so get ready!"

I groaned as a reply and got up lethargically. Instead of changing into another dress, which right now is stained with blood, I tried my best to smooth out the crinkles. I thought once about using a spell to make my dress nice and clean, but I'm too lazy to do that.

I used my fingers to brush my hair and skipped brushing my teeth, since there's no bathroom here. The door slammed open and in came with Mister Wheat looking refresh and ready to go with his outfit all ironed out. "Don't you know that slamming the door open is rude?" I said irritatingly.

"Shut up!" he replied angrily. "Your lucky I'm in a good mood today now shut up and go!" he pointed a gun to my neck and smirked.

I frowned and obeyed, but secretly laughed inside. That gun has no bullets inside so there's nothing to be afraid of. I also filled up his cartridges up with rocks to boot! Can't wait to see the look on his face when he pulls the trigger.

Grabbing my suitcase that was sitting on the desk, I walked out of the door with Mister Wheat right behind me. He pressed the gun to my back and I pretended to flinch. I made it seem so obvious that I was pretending, but this guy only smirked.

=D

"So what train are we taking?" Mister Wheat-head asked.

"The train to Vyni," I replied.

"Wait, we could've just went by ship to there!" he yelled at me.

"Yes, but in order to get to the Sword, we to get there by foot, or in this case, train." He eyed me suspiciously, but didn't say a word. I shook my head and placed my hands on my hips as if I'm dealing with a stubborn child. I continued. "Well, don't just stand there! Go buy the tickets." I did a motion with my hands that indicated for him to go away.

"All right, but your coming with me," he pulled my wrist forcefully and continued. "We don't want to lose a valuable hostage now would we?"

While he was buying the tickets, I had to stand right by him. "So are you two lovely people going away for a honeymoon?" said the ticket guy- or whatever his name was.

I wanted to gag, barf, and most importantly run away, but I couldn't do that since Mister Wheat has age and a couple of pounds on me. "No, we are going out with a couple of our friends." I slowly nodded and looked what was in front of me. A restroom. I smirked. _Perfect._

Once the tickets were bought, Mister Wheat pushed me into moving. "Hurry let's move," he said irritatingly.

However he won't get just what he wants. I collapsed down the floor. "Hey what are you doing?" Mister Wheat yelled as a few people stopped to look at us and murmur.

"Ow…" I grumbled. "My stomach hurts… I think it's that time of the month again…"

"Well don't just stand there!" he yelled. "Hurry up and go!"

"Yes sir!" I shouted, jumping up from my feet, grabbing my luggage, and headed towards the bathroom.

I snickered to myself. "Sucker! Hahahaha!" I nearly shouted but then stopped. I looked on around me, but there was no window to climb out of. Maybe I should have used magic, then it would have been easier for me…

I put one hand out and had my palm towards the wall. "**Vlouno: Qyhweq**!" I shouted. Slowly a major part of the wall began shifting until it looked like that part of space was distorting. It swirled around and a shape of a large window came into view. Finally it stopped altogether to form a window fit for my size. I grabbed my luggage and climbed out, not forgetting to put it back to normal.

I ran until I made it into a crowded area. I paused and whispered, "**Moulvn: Lydia**." To spells in one day. One to create and the other to find, wow isn't this a record? Quickly an image came into my head with Lydia on it. I recognized where it was so it should be easy to get there if it wasn't for that it's on _the other side of town_!

Well better start running.


	3. Eloping? Or Love at First Sight?

_As promised, chapter three is here! And right on time too! Even though tomorrow is CST for math, I'm feeling so carefree! (I guess that's because I don't have to do that research report anymore!) Also Edgar and Raven are finally introduced in this chapter, but no Nico, who knows where he went! I added in Lydia x Edgar (it was so fun making it) and more of the Raven x OC (I had to think a lot on that). The chapter tittle seems a little…um… bad, but if I think of any better ones then I will change it._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakushaku to Yousei, the characters, or the plot, but I do own Jennie and what happens in this chapter.**_

_Though this chapter is a little short from my regular ones, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Eloping? Or Love at First Sight?**

Endless, endless stairs!

I huffed and panted and staggered my way on top of the stairs. A few people passed by me and didn't even lift a finger to help! What's wrong with you people! … Get it together girl! Just a few more steps and I can be reunited with Lydia! … Argh! Why is my bag so heavy!

And so here I am, climbing the stairs as if I was climbing Mount Everest itself. "What are you doing, Jennie?" that sweet voice! It could only belong to none other then…

"Lydia!" I cried. I quickly jumped up and embraced her. "Oh Lydia! I missed you!"

"I… missed… you… too, Jennie," my sister said a little awkwardly. She patted my head and rubbed my eyes that were making the very exaggerated waterworks.

"Lydia, who is this girl?" I heard someone say from behind us. I turned around and saw a handsome blonde with violet eyes. He had on a black tux with a white dress-shirt, a blue tie tied around the neck, and a gray vest underneath.

I looked at him then towards Lydia as she explained to him that I was her sister. I watched as a smile was directed playfully, yet adoringly from his face to Lydia, but Lydia was slightly blushing and her eyebrows were a little furrowed. I looked at both of them one more time before an idea hit me. I covered my sly grin with my hands as if to say I was surprised then said, "Oh my gosh, Lydia! Don't tell me you two eloped while I was gone did you!"

Lydia blushed harder as the blonde smirked. "N-no I'm not, Jennie!" she yelled. She waved her arms at me as if to defend her case. "We're just acquaintances, I'm just an employee of Edgar's."

"What? That's boring!" I huffed. Lydia gave me a you-got-to-be-kidding look while 'Edgar' smirked at Lydia and me. "Then how come you guys are on first name terms?" Aren't I the sweetest little sister?

Lydia continued to blush and decided to brush off that topic by turning away, but Edgar didn't allow it by saying, "Let's not hide it any longer, Lydia. You and I both know that we love each other dearly." He took Lydia's hands in his. "That's why let's do what your little sister said and elope."

Can this get any better?

Lydia's blush looked like it was getting out of control, as Edgar looked sideways at me to see my surprise. The result he saw was a big goofy grin and a big thumb up. I'm not the over-protective sibling; I'm more of an I-want-25-nieces-and-nephews sister. "You two crazy kids have fun now!" I cheered.

"Wait!" the blushing Lydia, shouted. There was only a two-minute pause before she continued with a not so flushed face. "Edgar, stop joking around," she shouted while glaring at him. "And Jennie, don't play along with it!" she began pinching my cheek as she always does when I get into trouble. "Anyway, Edgar and I are only employer and employee and we are **not** eloping! I am just helping him find the Sword!"

She looked so exhausted. I patted her back, "I'm sorry Lydia." Even though the cute look on your face was so priceless, I just had to apologize.

"Why is Raven taking so long with the tickets?" Edgar asked, trying to change the topic.

Lydia didn't say anything so I did. "Who's 'Raven'" I asked.

"Raven is my servant," he said.

"Did you call, Lord Edgar?" said a new voice from out of the blue. I didn't need to turn around; the person just appeared from behind Edgar. He looked pretty handsome with the black, fluffy hair that somehow reminded me of the absent Nico's fur and his gorgeous green eyes were darker and more intense than Lydia's. He wore a regular butler suit that included the white shirt with the black bow tie, the black vest, and the black tux. He looked alright I guess, but if only I wasn't so conscious of how I wasn't really properly groomed with my hair all a mess and I didn't even brush my teeth! I was too lazy to even wear a nightgown yesterday so now my clothes are all crinkled and I know for a fact that I smell worse than a pigpen! Just why didn't I call for a carriage to take me to the station?

"Raven why were you so late in buying the tickets?" usually I would see masters abusing their servants, but Edgar seem to greet him with a smile. Aren't I so lucky to have a future big brother like him? **Hint-hint.**

"My deepest apologizes," said Raven, bowing low to him.

Edgar shook his head. "It's alright," he said. "However, now we need to buy another ticket for this young lady." He then pointed at me.

I tried thinking of happy thoughts to prevent blushing, however I was failing. "Hi. I'm Lydia's little sister, Jennie Carlton," I said with the same grin but toned it down. I tried not to notice his stare that made the gravity around me thicker. It has to be that, if it wasn't, then why are my legs slightly shaking?

He just nodded _smoothly_ and I just had to observe how his _silky_ _black_ hair moves so _softly_ whenever he moves his _darling_ head. Where did all these adjectives come from? I made a mental note to stop that. Lydia caught my eye and she seemed a little bit troubled at something, I wonder what? Edgar made a motion to get Raven to buy another ticket, but I panicked and stopped them.

They all looked at me as I said, "No I will go and buy one after all I don't want to be a bother." I tried not getting into direct eye contact with Raven and ran once I finished.

I could hear Lydia's voice trying to stop me, but I continued on. I wonder what Lydia was so worried about? I mean, this isn't the first time I did this, wasn't I the one who bought dad's boat ticket just last year? Then I realized why. The whole train station was overly crowded… and I'm lost.

I willed myself to relax and take a deep breath. I tried retracing my steps, but I seemed to get even more confused with every step I took. Magic was the worse option I could think of since everyone could see me using it. Not to mention that I say words that are sometimes confused with swear words with a heavy accent. I almost resigned and decided to use search magic if it wasn't for a helping hand, literally.

I almost jumped back and prepared to attack by that simple pat on the shoulder thing if I wasn't so mesmerized by Raven's intense green eyes. "I'm sorry, Miss Carlton, for scaring you," he said after a while.

"No it's ok," I whispered quietly. I could feel a faint blush on my cheeks. "You know…" I started. Raven turned towards me, I blushed harder and turned away. "You can call me Jennie if you want, I don't like formalities."

He nodded. "But won't that bother you Miss… _Jennie_?" I felt thrilled out of my mind on him calling my name. Hearing his deep voice seemed to flow within me like how the wind pushes against the curtains at home. I shivered at the unknown coldness that faked wind caused. That's it, even if my ugly blush will be exposed to him, at least I can be more comfortable around him.

"Yup, but in return, I get to call you by your name too!" I said. My words were like a cure as the heat forming on my cheeks passed away and instead formed a wide grin. I'm back to my childish self. Yay!

He nodded but didn't say anything.

After a few moments passed, there was something I just had to inquire, and it looked like Raven wasn't going to say anything at all so I asked, "Raven, why are you here?"

He didn't seem shocked at my question and replied, "Lord Edgar told me to follow you if anything were to happen to you."

"I-I don't need any protection!" I whined and puffed up my cheeks. Now he looks surprised. It must be about how childish I'm acting.

"But…" he paused. "Aren't you lost?" His words seemed like a punch to my ego's stomach. I blushed even harder and nodded in defeat. "Then let's go," he said, taking my hand, but then releasing it for only a _too_ short second. I felt tingles on my hand for the next entire minute.

=D

After the whole ticket ordeal we met up with Lydia and Edgar inside the train.

"I apologize for my tardiness," said Raven, bowing low to Edgar, _again_.

"No, it should be me who should say sorry," I put in. "I was the one who got _lost_ after all." I looked away and pretended to take notice of some blue gum stain on the carpet.

Lydia took my hand in her soft ones and patted it while Edgar said, "It's alright, Jennie. At least we got here on time."

I looked up and didn't do a thing to stop that mischievous glint in my eye. I made a goofy smile and said with a tone of a five-year-old, "Mr. Edgar is so nice! No wonder he's my _future_ brother-in-law!" Edgar smirked as he watched Lydia's growing blush.

"J-Jennie!" she whispered in my ear and jerked my hand.

"I'm so glad to get your approval, little sister!"


	4. Don't throw up in a Train!

_So it's been like… a long time. I'm sorry guys, I broke the promise of chapters every two weeks! I don't have any excuses except maybe I was lazy and forgetful! You shall pelt rocks on this unforgivable author! Can't really say this chapter is as big as the others are but hey it's better than nothing right? As you guys know I changed the summary and deleted the prologue. I will add a new one later and Jennie's name is NOT Cottyo. So okay guys enjoy the new chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakushaku to Yousei, but I own Jennie, the scenes that were not on the show and the changes on the ones that were.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Don't throw up in a Train!**

Tick, tock, tick, tock…

Step, step, step…

Tick, tock, tick, tock…

Step, step, step…

Tick, tock, tick, tock…

Step, ste-

"Jennie! What are you doing? Hurry up before the train leaves!" I hear my sister as she makes me hasten towards the train.

"What?" I said in a daze. Since when did the train arrive? It was so quiet just a minute ago.

Raven, Edgar, Lydia, and I all walked into the train - well not me - I was practically dragged on by Lydia.

Finally seated inside our cart, I decided to explore!

Lydia sighed. "Jennie, can't you at least sit still for once?" she asked.

"Oh come on! It's been a long time since I last been on a train, I just want to see how long I can hold up until I threw up like last time." I shouted in glee. Lydia stared blushing and gave quick glances to Edgar. His reaction to my exclamation was quite different than Lydia's, but when he caught her looking at him, he shot her a flirty smile. Can't you see the connection these two are giving?

However, Raven's reaction was the best. "Shall I give you a bag?" he asked.

I giggled, or more precisely, cackled. "Yup, give me a big one please!" He nodded, then walked away.

"I don't think Raven should be encouraging her…" Lydia whispered in disbelief. She looked down and had one hand rubbing her temples.

"Indeed, Jennie was being a little bit immature, that's why we should learn from her so then we could get ready for our own kids immaturity," Edgar whispered in her ear. How he got right next to Lydia without my noticing was beyond me. She blushed and shivered a little.

I sneaked a peek towards Lydia's blushing face. She tried to be indignant by crossing her arms, but alas failed as Edgar made another move on her.

I shut the door behind me. Wouldn't want to get caught seeing those two mating.

'Mating' seemed like such an old word somehow.

All well ~

I wandered down the hall thinking _where's the bathroom?_ Until I saw Raven's jet-black hair peeking from a room until it was fully out.

I stood there frozen. My blush was intent on never leaving my face, as my body felt paralyzed. In just a few more seconds Raven would see me like this as if I turned to stone! Eek! Come-on Jennie say something! SAY SOMETHING!

"Hi Raven!" I somehow blurted out. He seemed to wince when I yelled just _too_ loudly. I just saw him a few seconds ago so what would make me? Psycho? …yes…

"Hello… Jennie," he greeted me

From the cart, Raven handed me a plastic bag. "Thank you Raven! I will make sure not to miss!" There's no limit to being shameless right?

His face gave way to a slightly odd look at me, then it brought back to the regular stoic poker face. "I'm about to serve tea to Master Edgar and Mistress Lydia, would you like some?" he asked.

"No thank you…" Raven nodded then turned to leave. I sighed watching his back turn to the room I just left…

I let out a bitter smile. "I'm such an idiot. Idiot. IDIOT!" I clutched my head and screamed. Why couldn't I say something mature for my age? I'm sixteen for god's sake! "What do I have? Brain damage?"

"Well, you did get hurt falling off that tree…" I looked down to see the always fluffy Nico.

"Nico!" I exclaimed. Did he just see me like this? Does he know I'm going psycho and _finally_ realizing it? I picked him up and petted his soft head. Probably kicking his ego of being a man. "Where have you been? You're suppose to be Lydia's loyal pet so you should stay by her side!"

"PET?" I loosened my grip on him. "I'll have you know that I'm a true gentleman! And I shall not be downgraded by some child calling me a pet!" he shouted with as much dignity as he mustered.

I retorted, "I'm sixteen and am NOT a child!" I stared at him with owl eyes as I added, "And aren't gentlemen suppose to be nice to women?"

"Well," he trailed off. "Gentlemen are only nice to **pretty** women."

…

…

"ARE YOU CALLING ME UGLY PUNK?"

=D

"That's right! If I ask Edgar, a _**true**_ gentleman, who he's suppose to be nice to, _then_ that will clear things up!" I shouted. I grabbed Nico by his torso, which was still shaking after his… _punishment_.

"Th-that… I-I woul-d-dn't d-do that I-if I w-were you…" Nico murmured.

"And why is that?" I asked, curiosity making me forget I should be angry with him. I placed him on my shoulder so I could hear well.

He rolled his eyes as he said - still shaking -, "Edgar is probably the mass murderer from the newspaper I read, remember? He had blond hair and ash mauve eyes." He paused, then continued, as he saw no recognition in my eyes. "I read it the other day, don't you remember?"

"Nope!"

"Ahem! Anyway, he might be the culprit," Nico finished.

"And how can you prove that?"

"The culprit has a cross symbol on his tongue," he replied rather tartly, or was that impatience I'm hearing? "And that's why…" he cleared his throat again. "Lydia is going to make sure it's true." He then expected the worse by cowering away from me.

I nodded before my brain did some **real** thinking.

Usual criminals get desperate enough to kill people if they are found out that they _are_ criminal's

Edgar's tongue is solid proof that he is the criminal…

Lydia finding out + finding out Edgar's a criminal = rbaobfaofgbdsogao!

Um… I couldn't think of a word that fits that. Oh, stop thinking Jennie! Run! Run now and save your sister!

"Yes mind!" I shouted saluting. Nico looked like I was crazy, which I am most of the time. Placing Nico on my shoulder, I ran and said in a dark voice, "Take me to your leader!"

"Huh?"

"I'm lost! Take me to Lydia, Nico!" I screamed, yet again.

He sighed. "You're so hopeless…"

"Nico!"

"Turn right there!"

:D

Despite knowing that Edgar is probably a dangerous criminal that can kill someone easily. Despite knowing that if Raven is loyal to Edgar then he might even hurt Lydia… It sort of hurts thinking about it for some reason. And despite that there is no one on this train except for the engineer, a couple of staff workers, Edgar, Raven, Lydia, and myself, which the others could easily be on Edgar's side. What am I doing now?

Walking.

I hear Lydia's screams and exclaim. THAT makes me run.

I pushed open the sliding door and what do I see? Edgar holding Lydia while she's trying her hardest to pull away from him. Oh and Raven is making tea over there in the corner. Well this doesn't look and sound like a murder in action.

Hmm…

"Raven!" I shouted, causing everyone's attention. I could see the hope in Lydia's eyes. I'm so sorry dear sister! But it's fun time for me. "What are you doing here!" He looked at me questioningly I elaborated. "If Lydia and Edgar are making out, the polite way of handling this is to leave the room!"

"That's wrong!" Lydia shouted. "He should help me if I'm trying to stop Edgar from doing this!" Notice that Lydia is still in Edgar's embrace and Raven is making tea. It seems that Lydia didn't ask me for help. Yay! No lecture!

"Raven wouldn't stop me even if I were to snap your thin, little neck right now," Edgar says. Hey, that's no way to treat a woman. Especially my sister, but instead of making a move I just watched as the whole scene unfolds.

Lydia gasps but then recovers and bitch slaps Edgar. After that she reaches for the _hot_ water for making tea, intent on pouring it all over his face. But then Raven pops up and takes the blow.

"I'm so sorry!" Lydia exclaimed. Anger quickly dissolving into pure worry. "You'll have to put something cold on it quickly!" That's my sister for you, she doesn't run off in an angry temper like what other girls do in Lydia's place. She worries for them. She would probably worry for Edgar too if he was the one to get poured on hot water.

"I'm all right. Please don't worry," he replied with that same stoic face on. He turned to his master. "I'll go refill it." The way he acts as if his well being doesn't matter at all sort of pisses me off.

"Please treat yourself first, Raven," he said.

"Yes." And then he was off.

My sister, probably still worried, followed Raven.

I looked towards Edgar as he smiled as Lydia went away. "You sure have a caring sister," he said after a while.

"Yup."

"May I ask, Miss Carlton, why didn't you help your sister out?"

"It seemed harmless when I looked at the situation, so instead of helping I decided to poke some fun in it."

"Yes, is was pretty _harmless,_ huh?" Edgar said distantly as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"I might seem like an easy going character, but if Lydia gets hurt I won't take that too lightly," I said in my dark nature as I gave him a warning glance.

"I promise nothing in harm's way will happen to your sister," he replied with a bow.

I nodded my head too, and left the room.

* * *

Reviews wanted! Flames sprayed with water!


	5. Why You Should Never Talk to Strangers

_Please read the following!_

_I reread the story and found a few plot holes because I deleted the prologue. But don't worry I will make a new one… eventually. So for those of you that never read it before and is all confused of who Jennie is (besides she's Lydia's sister) the Carlson's adopted her and her magic spell casting thing she obtained that ability from a book she read. I know, surprising huh? I will write vague parts of her past life on the prologue and the rest will be around the ending of this story I think._

_For those of you who did read the prologue, erase if from your brain! I decided on a new past for Jennie. Well that's practically it, sorry for the lateness and anything that seemed OOC is my fault entirely but all in all hope you enjoy the story._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakushaku to Yousei, the characters in it, or the plot about Lydia finding the sword and whatever happens next, but I do own Jennie and alterations in the script or… something.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five: ****Why You Should Never Talk to Strangers**

Nico and I followed Lydia a few feet away from her, and once she was inside Raven's room I decided to listen by the doorway. Some people may say this is stalking, but I'm just a concerned little sister bored out of her mind.

I couldn't help but feel guilty about the last few words I spoke to Edgar. I mean, it's like I'm chasing away Lydia's suitor. But he doesn't seem like he was offended by it so it's ok, right?

"Um…" Lydia awkwardly says. Trying to find the right words to apologize and make sure Raven is ok.

"It's not serious," Raven interrupts her train of thought. He quickly pulled down his shirtsleeve. The one hand that has been burnt. "I should have stopped Lord Edgar then." He turned towards her. "However, I never imagined that a lady would do something like that." Though dad always says that Lydia is a tomboy, I call her super-duper-ultra-mega-sweetie-pumpkin-pie…I think I thought of that one when I _accidentally_ sniffed the sand at the park. Warning! Do not sniff the sand, I had to learn that the hard way…

"Well, I'll have you know that not all women enjoy being taken advantage of by Edgar," Lydia exclaims with anger towards the person she's speaking of.

"Yes. I've learned something new," said stoic man Raven. Good for you Raven! Thumbs up.

"How old are you?" And the conversation turns to a whole new topic.

_"Hey, Jennie you've already heard Lydia apologize, shouldn't we be going before we get caught?"_ Nico whispers in my ear.

Well it's either this, run around in the train until I lose my limit, or sit in the other room with Edgar. I don't think Lydia would appreciate me having a bag full of barf and I don't feel like talking to Edgar. Don't ask why, I just don't feel like it.

So, this it is.

"Eighteen," Replies Raven.

"_Nah, I don't know about Lydia but Raven already knew we were spying on them from the start."_ I whispered back to Nico. Raven's ears slightly twitched when I spoke his name.

"I see. I'm a year younger then."

"_How did you know that?"_

"It's because of my baby-faced features." Raven's voice was blank as usual, but I detected a little disgust on it. Well I for one, _like_ his baby-faced features, even though I probably won't say that in front of his face… or to anyone at all.

"_It's because our heads are sticking out of the doorframe like a wart!"_ Lydia's back is still to us, but Raven, he, who is facing us, is sweat dropping right now!

"_Oh, no wonder."_

Raven bowed and started walking out the door. I guess it was our cue to run.

Then on Nico and I acted as if we never did listen in on their conversation. Sometimes, Raven would look my way and when that happens I'm scared stiff, thinking 'Oh shit'!

But then he looks away, and I'm back to doing whatever I was doing.

:D

The train finally stops after what? Days? Or was it hours, I can't remember.

I whooped for joy while Lydia was stretching her numb legs. Edgar holds out the door for us. He offered Lydia a hand, but she ignored it.

Once outside the train station Raven said that he was going to order a carriage. Leaving us three in awkward silence. Lydia only talks to make a few comments like 'Jennie, put on a shawl its too chilly outside!' and 'Wear some gloves if you're going to touch that worm!'

Clearly Lydia is taking her anger on me by playing 'mother'. She doesn't act like that ever since she got over how her mom died when she was young and wanted me to have a 'mother figure'. However on special occasions when I act… more than myself, she does do that. But as I watch her, pissed by the mere presence of Edgar, I just knew they were meant to be together. [Insert tongue sticking out emoticon]

I barely looked at Edgar, because I was too busy watching the clouds, the horseys coming by, and the bug on Lydia's shoulder that I haven't told it was on her yet.

When I did though, he was mostly catching glimpses of Lydia. On the outside he's just amused by Lydia behavior but in his eyes I saw pain. Like he was pleading Lydia to at least talk to him… Either that or he has a really bad stomachache.

So here I was, right in the middle of a lovesick blonde and a pissed off 'mother-mode' Lydia.

Just how long does it take to order a carriage, Raven! Just how long!

I was practically screaming in my mind for the silence to end until some guy popped up and asked, "Sir are you looking for a carriage?"

I love you stranger with the dorky glasses! Oh yea, did I mention he had glasses? Well, he did by the way.

"No, thank you," replied Edgar.

"Please don't say that. I'll give you a good price."

"Somehow I feel like what your saying is sort of _suggestive._" I piped up. Lydia jabbed me on the ribs. "Ow, you didn't have to hit me, I was just voicing my opinions!" I whispered to her.

Lydia gave me **the** look. The look that said 'I'm tired of your stupidity!'… Well to me it looked that way!

"Thank you." Lydia said to the guy with glasses who I now think is a rapist in disguise. "Our companion was about to call for a carriage."

Then out of nowhere his glasses go flashy-flashy with a _chiiiiiiing!_ And he grabbed Lydia by the arm. He's now holding her with a knife he pulled out magically! Wait; get serious now Jennie your sister's in danger!

"How dare you rape my sister!" wait… that doesn't sound right. Maybe I should rephrase that. "Touch my Lydia with that stinky knife and I will kill myself and haunt you until **death**!" Hey that doesn't sound right either!

At first I thought awkward silence would choke me right there again, but instead hurtful words spit out at me.

Mainly, the rapist threw several threats and curse words at me, and Lydia shouted at me to 'get serious in a situation like this!' but you know how all the story goes. The guy saves the girl and they lived happily ever after. But if the guy doesn't come then I'm seriously screwed.

"Lydia!" Edgar shouted after her. I could sense the worry etched in his words. Despite the little awkward/stupid scene that just happened a few minutes ago. I know this might be too hard to be true, but I'm already about to throw up with worry for Lydia. Don't worry, if that happens I will scoop up the puke and throw it at rapist nerd over there.

Then out of nowhere a gang of… people popped right out. And one of them I recognized.

"Do not move, sir," said Mr. Hus- err I mean Mr. Wheat.

"Holy shit! It's the bitch that kidnapped me!" I shouted making sure that he heard every single word. A giant vein popped right up from his head. I hope it bursts out red blood and never clogs. Die Wheat Die! Yes, I have that much hate in me.

Edgar sighed and motioned me to hush. "Why, if it's not Huskley," he said with anger and annoyance. Bet I could tell which one's for me. "You just don't give up."

"Don't try to put on airs." Huskley spat out. His spit didn't even reach an inch where Edgar was, though. "I'm tired of you pretending to be of nobility."

"I'm not pretending," retorted Edgar… Damn I'm already getting bored of this. Isn't there some way I could hasten this up a bit and rescue Lydia? By the way, how did Wheat know we were here in the first place? I thought I gave him misdirection.

… They wouldn't notice if I casted a spell would they? I looked from left to right with owl eyes. I slightly noticed Wheat yelling and Edgar acting all smartly. Let's see now, I could turn all enemies into fireworks and watch them all explode in the sky! …

Can I even do that? Besides, wouldn't it make Lydia feel betrayed if I only told her about my abilities because her life was in danger? That would make me a bad sister for not sharing her _decent_ secrets like that.

…What to do now, the weight of my precious sister is on my hands and I'm hesitating because she might hate me? Oh forget it! "**Ny**-!" Just then dorky glasses nerd let's go of Lydia. And who did this is none other then Raven.

Great, I had to have an (sort of) internal conflict within myself for him to show up and save the day? Oh, all well. "My hero!" I shouted gleefully to Raven. He, of course, ignores me and continued to hold on the perverted-nerd-glasses-man. Edgar pulls Lydia into the safety of his arms (wink-wink).

"What's going on?" Wheat exclaims. Why couldn't he be more surprised? Then I would have laughed at how ridiculous his face was!

As if to show him, Raven cracks nerdy-man's neck and he falls to the ground… Yay! Way to go for scarring me in all of my dreams! Raven then sliced up Wheat's gun and he screamed… like a boy but all well, I stifled a giggle in spite of the corpse right near us. A moment of silence for Nerdy-glasses-man!

After doing some cool flips in the air, Raven landed and said, "Lord Edgar, there's a carriage around the corner down the street."

But before all of us could even run there Wheat toast decided how cool he was by screaming out to everyone to get us.

"Take care of them Raven," Edgar said then ran off holding onto Lydia's hand. Even though Lydia's a little dazed by all of this, she makes sure she grabs my hand too. Hey it's not like I'm going to get lost or anything… coughmaybecough!

"Hey shouldn't we wait for Raven?" I asked but then I looked back and saw two guys already slashed away by him. Yea, way to back up my opinion!

"Don't worry, you should trust him to be alright," Edgar said over his shoulder. And pretty soon Raven was out of sight.

We ran for few minutes until Lydia lost her footing. She let go of Edgar's hand, but since she still had mine I pulled her against me so she wouldn't fall to the ground. Then someone rudely kicked me at the side and had Lydia and I sprawling apart from each other. If you hadn't guess who it is… well me neither.

I got up but froze once I realized that Wheat had Lydia's life in his hands. Damn this guy, hurting me is another but Lydia! Oh, he's going to pay all right. Wheat withdrew his sword only to pick up Lydia like a caveman. My sister screamed and protested, but all I can do is clench my fists. I can't move my mouth to even talk and the only thing I really have in mind is to fling myself at him! …But that would only give me a sword in the gut.

Wheat got so pissed that he was even about to strike her, but Edgar came in and intercepted it. Oh thank god! At the same time Edgar pulled out a hidden sword in his cane and sliced Wheat's hand. HAH! Serves you right Wheat toast!

Then we ran away.

* * *

_Yea, completely random ending right there. I know I should have put this on top but oh well! Ok so since I've been such a horible writer and haven't updated in at least a month or two, you guys look out for the next chapter since it's going to surprise you! Coughdoubtscough Mainly, while in the anime Lydia and Edgar have this whole romantic thing (is it romantic?) in the next event, what do you think is going to happen to Jennie and Raven? Well, you better stick with me to find out and I promise you it will be here in 1 1/2 weeks time! I promise!_


	6. How Fast can You get Lost in a Forest?

_Yes! I finally finished it! I finished it! Oh, wait, this is not the time to be happy! I apologize to all of my patient readers who were promised a chapter in a week and a half, but got like almost two –three weeks instead. Also I would like to warn you guys that Jenny might not be as silly as she was the chapters before this… and that I might have made the characters (especially Raven) OOC. I apologize in advance, but I think that this chapter is important in order for Jenny's and Raven's relationship to grow plus I added a little humor here and there, albeit it might not seem to flow naturally. All well, I hope you enjoy this all the same._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakushaku to Yousei, the characters in it, or the plot about Lydia finding the sword, whatever happens next, and the conversations the dear translators for the show made, but I do own Jennie, the other parts in the story I created, and alterations in the script or… something. (Wow that's a long disclaimer)**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****How Fast can You get Lost in a Forest?**

We arrived at a cottage at a nearby forest. Yes, I didn't know how the heck did we get there. And yes, I can't tell the difference between a house and a cottage. I'll search the dictionary once we get home I guess.

"We should stay here until the morning. It's too dark to see our way in this forest anyway." Edgar said. He clutched at his side and sometimes limped as he got into the cottage/house. My sister attempted to aid Edgar, but two things got in the way.

When Lydia asks that he's all right he says yes.

Lydia has a good heart, but stubborn. So I'm sure that she's using number 1 as an excuse to not help him, albeit reluctantly anyway.

Usually I would never have seen through people's desires and thoughts like this before.

You bet I'm proud of myself.

Anyway, back to the story. I was the one who got inside first and made the comment of, "There's no roof!"

"Don't worry, I'll make a fire," Edgar said in his manliness.

I nodded. Yes, of course, why need a roof when you can have a fire that could easily be extinguished by the rain!

"Ah! …Don't move around too much, you're injured you know!" Lydia exclaimed. Her eyebrows were slightly lowered as she said this. I think she's torn between hating and worrying about him.

Edgar had a strange glint in his eyes. "Could it be that you're worried about me?" he said as he sat down, rather uncomfortably.

My sister flustered a bit. "No! You're my employer, so it will be troublesome for you to die on me!" she shouted for defense. Edgar smirked but said no more. Wow, no longer in the fighting spirit, Mr. Brother-in-law?

"I- …There's a well outside, I'll go make some tea," Lydia said a little later. She walked outside the cottage/house looking just as if there's nothing bothering her when there **should** be. What it is, I don't know. [Happy face]

"…I'll go help," I said and followed her.

For a while I just watched Lydia, pouring water onto a pot, then Nico pops up and says, "Lydia, don't you think you should run away now?"

"Huh? Run away? I thought Lydia was with Edgar because they're 'employee and employer'… At least right now anyway…" I said the last part in secretive way, but still loud nonetheless.

Lydia sighed tiredly, then turned to our cat friend. "Nico, where have you been?"

"I was always with you. I just made myself invisible," he replied. Somehow Lydia smiled in relief I however did otherwise.

"You're a gentleman aren't you? Shouldn't you be protecting Lydia instead of just watching her unseen?" I said.

Nico scoffed at me. "I'm the one who works behind the scenes and besides you're the most boyish in the family. I expected you to give out a war cry and then get pelted by rocks."

"Hey, I can't even throw a punch!" I pouted at him. "And I'm ladylike enough to like dresses!"

"Yea, when they get burned."

"…True."

"Oh, would you two just stop it!" Lydia shouted over our bickering.

Nico sighed. There's been a lot of sighing going around lately, maybe I should do one or I might act suspicious. "That guy's definitely the larcenist that the constables are looking for," Nico informed us after a moment.

Lydia looked down, a hidden emotion underneath her eyes. "Seems like it," she admitted. "But he protected me, and we escaped safely."

"That's only because he won't be able to find the Blue Knight Earl's…" I'm getting bored just listening to them talk. Silently, I slipped away from them and into the forest. In the distance I could here Lydia call out my name and Nico saying to forget about me and I'll return once I get hungry. Somehow I feel like he's treating me like a stray cat.

I walked randomly through the forest turning here and there when I had to. Right, left, right, left, right, right, left, left, right, left, right, left, _up, down_, right, left…

…WAIT WHAT? How can I even go 'up down'?

…Shit I'm lost… again.

:D

I let out a frustrated yell. What is wrong with me? Can't someone, anyone here help me? I dropped down to a nearby stump. I should have sat on the stump, but it was already growing moss, plus Lydia will have to ask me to wipe off the bits of it later. Chances are that I'll get too lazy to even try.

I looked up at the sky defeated. It's getting dark out; I hate the dark. I let out another yell.

"There he is! Fire!" I shrieked when I heard that and made myself smaller behind the stump.

Click, click, click!

"What are you doing hurry up and fire!" Hey, doesn't that sound like Wheatbrain? ...I wonder if it's safe to sneak a peak.

One of Wheat's henchmen said, "Sir, we seem to have run out of ammo-"

"Impossible!" he screamed, "We didn't even use our guns yet!" Well, I bet you can guess how the hell that could happen. I guess my little midnight mission on the boat did good, but to whom?

All of the sudden, a single flash of a wavy green line came towards them, most of wheat's henchmen ran away screaming while the others were lying there… very still. I think they're dead…

The green line stopped and Raven was there, not a scratch or dirt or drop of blood on him. Under his blank gaze I saw nothing. That can't be right there has to be something, and I'm going to prove that right now. I shot up to my feet, waved my hand towards him and shouted, "Hey, Raven! What's up?"

His eyes snapped right towards my. Eyes of slight recognition and horror I wonder what changed. I can't be the reason for the horror can I? A hand painfully grabs my wrist and I found out the reason.

Holding a knife towards my throat Wheat cried, "Ha! You slave, now that I got a valuable hostage you can't hurt me!" I sweat dropped rather then panicked. I feel so pathetic getting in Raven's way; I should have stayed behind my stump.

Raven was eyeing both of us, especially Wheat, closely probably thinking what to do. Though I do want to live, frankly I don't think I'm important enough for Raven to save. I checked Raven for any signs of injury. He didn't have any, and probably if Raven does what Wheat says he might end up having one. My thoughts ran back to the time when Raven burnt his hand to protect Edgar. Him, wrapping his arm with bandages by himself. Somehow, I don't want to remember anymore. I don't want him to get hurt… Yea, that must be why I'm feeling this way.

"Hmm… Let's see how much would you give for the life of this woman," Wheat said, contemplating on what he's going to do with the both of us. I saw Raven's grip on his knife tighten, then loosen lightly. He's not going to give in is he? I have to think of something…

I really wanted to bite Wheathead's arm and escape from him, but his hand was nowhere near my head and the blade of his knife was to close for comfort. So I did the next best thing, or _best_ thing to be exact… I might get fatally injured here so I must prep myself… _five seconds pass_… okay done! I steadied my feet and… kicked him in the balls.

If you thought I was going to cast magic, you're totally wrong!

I half giggled, half cackled, and grabbed Raven and ran towards the forest. He looked so stunned, the only emotion that I've seen on his face. He looked adorable nonetheless… Wait, no! He looked… um… he looked not adorable but what people his age should! Ah! I didn't mean to say he looked horrible or anything he looks really hot, yea hot. Shit, no that's not what I meant! Wait, yes I did! Wait no –yes… I mean no! I mean… Gah! Why am I even explaining myself to my mind?

I grunted to myself, but it must have too loud since once we stopped running Raven covered my mouth with his hand. Oh, god I'm blushing, big time. He's just too close for comfort in an entirely different way. Raven saw my distress and stuck a finger in front of his lips, trying to keep me still and silent. However he's doing the opposite since my cheeks are burning red and in my mind I'm thinking 'HOW CAN HE BE CUTE, AND HOT, AND STOIC AT THE SAME TIME!'… Yea, I'm not going to explain myself this time, beat that my conscious!

Hold on, the main problem here is that I can't even keep my cool in front of him. I pouted, until a moment of silence later and he let go, painfully slowly. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Miss Jenny, I would have come to save you sooner if I knew you were about to do that. I apologize if I offend you but I don't think it was wise for you to attack Huskley while you were being held captive by him."

I laughed nervously. "Well, I didn't really want you to get hurt because of me you already have enough troubles on your own to deal with already I think."

He looked at me blankly for a moment, then shook his head. "…No… No I don't, whatever Lord Edgar's business is, is my business, whatever his troubles are, are my troubles, whenever he orders me to do something, right or wrong I will do it. Until Lord Edgar tells me otherwise, I shall remain a faithful servant to him. For, his troubles are not mine to worry about, they are ones I act upon."

I nodded absentmindedly, truthfully I don't know how am I suppose to react to this. He said it so fast and so easily what am I suppose to say? A thought ran across my mind but I didn't want to say it, nor did I want to believe it. So instead, "Mister Edgar must be someone important to you if you say something like that so easily."

"Yes, Lord Edgar is the one that accepted me and never once ordered me to kill anyone. That's why I treasure having him for a master."

"Huh? Then why do you kill anyway?" it might have been rude, but I couldn't help my blunt, curious part of my personality.

"Because the sprite in me will kill anyone, who is a danger to Lord Edgar," he replied smoothly.

"Oh… I see." I couldn't help my thoughts from roaming to the time I saw Raven slaying those men so easily.

"… Aren't you scared?" Raven said, breaking into my thoughts.

"Huh? Of what?" I asked. His words don't seem to connect with his body. He just stands there, but I think this question is more personal than saying he killed someone.

"… Of me… Shouldn't you be afraid of me?" he asked again.

"No, why?" the answer was simple, it was suppose to be simple and I don't even know the reason. I know he killed so many people and yet I'm talking to him effortlessly. He's strong enough to be called a monster, but he doesn't seem scary.

"I could end someone's life without effort, I could end yours right here, so shouldn't you be afraid of me even more."

"But you're not, idiot," Shit, I let that one slip out! "Um… um –What I meant was… Sorry I just got sort of frustrated. I don't mean you're an idiot or anything, because –like you've just… so many people that it would have taken some great strategy to come up with that right?" I looked up at his blank face, a hint of something I can't identify on there. "…Sorry…"

He shook his head. "No need to apologize, I am stupid, I should have remembered that if I ever were to kill you, Miss Lydia would be grieved and wouldn't work for Lord Edgar to find the Sword of Merrow, and that would trouble him."

I sort of shivered a little. Does that mean he considered killing me before? "You don't need to down yourself, we all make mistakes, including me… a lot…"

"Yea." He smiled a distant lonely and small smile. He agrees!

"…You know Raven, when I told you I wasn't afraid of you I didn't think about what would happen to Lydia or Edgar or anything like that. I guess that… what I'm saying is that I trust you, you know, since you saved Lydia and all. And besides, there are a lot of things to be afraid of instead of you, like the boogey man, the monsters in your closet, Santa Claus!"

Raven smirked, oh so slightly, "Santa Claus?"

I bobbed my head up and down. "Yea, he always sneaks into your house, even though he puts stuff there haven't you ever heard of the Grinch? For all you know a fake Santa Claus could break into your house on Christmas Eve and traumatize you!"

"That wouldn't happen," he said.

"Any why not?"

"Because he's not real, just a story for kids to be good."

"What you don't believe in Santa Claus?" I tried my best to look offended.

"No, you don't either Miss Jenny."

"Well, I know that I was sort of saying of I was scared of him but if I didn't believe in him then where would I get all my presents from?"

"…So he's real?"

I never laughed so hard.


	7. Waste of time, please read! I'M SORRY!

**Ok guys I'm not going to torture you any longer; Mateja Seal is ****definitely** **going to get heavily edited and revised before I write any new chapters. I know in the reviews you guys say that Jenny is hilarious and stuff like that, but she's too unreal. I got to make her feelings towards Raven **_**less**_** random, as an example. Plus when I first wrote this there was a prologue, right? Well, since I deleted it, the story became sort of whack and random and I really need to fix that. You guys don't need to worry about Jenny becoming serious, that's never going to happen (smiley face) but since I took this Mary Sue test about her (OMG 75 points NOOO!) I'm going to have to do a proper character sketch and stick to it.**

**I think the first real update on this story might be next month near Christmas… or early January… Yea, I know this stinks, so, my awesome and incredibly patient readers, you could flame me or praise me, and I don't care which because I deserve it! (Begins ranting)**


End file.
